


Canzone d'amore per Nadia Satrinava

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/F, Love Poems, Poetry, Top Nadia (The Arcana)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Una poesia d'amore che ho voluto dedicare a questo personaggio.
Relationships: Apprentice & Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Nadia (The Arcana) & You, Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/You
Kudos: 6
Collections: Poetry





	Canzone d'amore per Nadia Satrinava

Nel tuo palazzo, si può camminare

solo ad occhi sbarrati

\- c'è un filo sottile

fra orror e meraviglia.

O regina dell'ombre,

il tuo castello è una conchiglia

in cui ascolto il mare:

ha un süo süono l'abisso incluso

nel ricciolo d'ogni onda.

Il mio cuor fa da torcia

nel labirinto dei tuoi fantasmi:

chiamami nei tuoi spasmi

e sarai la regina di cüori

nel mio castel di carte,

signora degli Arcani

che sussurran la mia arte.


End file.
